


You're the Only One

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Contest Entry, M/M, mention of Corey Taylor, same love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"I never thought that I could love a man. But now, I don't know how I would love anyone else."</b>
</p><p>
  <i>When he fell in love, he fell so hard and so fast that he was afraid of getting hurt. Then he realized, risks need to be taken.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Same Love Contest](http://www.mibba.com/Forums/Topic/183805/Same-Love-Contest) over on Mibba.
> 
> It was the contest's end date on the 4th, so I thought I'd post the story here too, I like this one c:

Mick never once thought that he would fall for a man, but when he did, his entire world changed; everything seemed so right, as long as he was with Jim. It had been many years since they met, almost fifteen. They'd been together now for nine years, nearing ten and they always looked back on everything they went through.

Mick thought more about when he began developing feelings for Jim. He was so confused, in his mind, he was straight but when images of Jim began creeping into his brain; he discussed the weird feelings, and ~~disturbing~~ _**gorgeous**_ images of Jim.

Corey was the one who told Mick that what he was feeling was love, and that is was perfectly normal to feel that towards a person. Eventually, Mick opened up to Jim, and he was shocked to know that the older-man felt the same; Jim had admitted he was scared to admit it to Mick though, since he didn't know how well it would play out.

Jim didn't want to lose Mick as a friend, and he didn't want tension between them when they were in a band together; but Jim couldn't deny how he felt for Mick, it was very real, and it was Mick that made him that way. When Jim fell in love, he fell so hard and so fast that he was afraid of getting hurt. Then he realised, risks need to be taken.

Both of them slowly began going out on dates, noting the odd looks they'd get from time to time; once, Jim remembered vividly sitting in a restaurant, waiting for Mick to turn up, the bigger-man having got stuck in traffic. Some fans approached him, realizing it was him thanks to Stone Sour.

He had a good talk with them, and when Mick turned up, the fans were surprised to catch two of them at the same time; Mick gave out autographs and they each gave the fans pictures before the group was off. Mick happily greeted Jim with a small kiss; both of them taken by surprise when they heard gasps of shock.

They had to explain their situation, but lucky for them, the fans didn't care too much. For once, it was nice for some people to actually continue smiling, and not frown at them for their decision. The frowns happened more often than the smiles.

Eventually, the couple made their relationship official, and word slowly got out; it was Corey who had to sit down with press, annoyed by some remarks he'd heard by fans. When the rumours were made to be true, Jim and Mick were happy to have such good friends sticking by them, making sure that no-one thought bad of them for falling in love with someone that happened to be the same gender.

It was a hard task at first, but slowly, people began to accept it, and thankfully, Mick and Jim had time to tell their parents the news before it spread like wild-fire; their families stood by them too. Once it was set in stone, Jim and Mick happily got on with their relationship, and their lives.

As the years slipped away, they seemed to only fall more in love with each other. Jim had asked Mick if they could go out for a meal, with the New Year coming up, and then their anniversary not long after, it seemed more appropriate; Mick managed to convince Jim to stay in, and now the younger was making the best meal he could come up with while Jim relaxed in a bath.

It was nice to be where they were, the bands were thriving and so was their relationship; they'd even talked about adopting, or perhaps enquiring about a surrogate. Deep down, Mick knew that they would probably have to be married before a child could be brought into their little family unit, and Mick did want to marry Jim, more than anything else.

He was lucky that Jim seemed content with the dog, and two cats for now; but Mick saw the drive in Jim's eyes when they talked about a child, or possibly children. Now seemed a better time than any. Mick had found a perfect ring, a simple gold band, more of a gift than an engagement ring, but he knew it would be fine, until they got married and had perfect wedding rings.

It wasn't that object that made Mick want to be Jim, and he knew Jim would feel the same; it would just be another sign that they truly did love each other. Mick had managed to make the kitchen look fit to dine a king, and he was dining his prince tonight, and hopefully Jim would agree to becoming his king.

Jim was already Mick's everything, whenever they were together, Mick felt that as long as he was with Jim, he could live without air. Jim was his oxygen, and his gravity, the one thing that held him together throughout everything; of course they had little arguments, every relationship did.

But after each one, they got stronger, they made more promises to each other and Mick knew that those promises would be his vows to Jim; everything finally tied up in one big knot. And Mick didn't need anything else.

Finally, the meal was done, Mick laid it out then went and collected his boyfriend from upstairs; smiling as he happily helped him dry off, "You treat me too much, Micky."

"It's what a prince deserves," Mick kissed Jim's cheek, "I'm gonna go make the last finishing touches, don't take too long getting dressed. The food may go cold"

"Hush you," Jim turned and kissed Mick's lips, letting his own linger before reluctantly pulling away, "I can't wait."

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Well, I never thought that I could love a man. But now, I don't know how I would love anyone else," Mick smiled up at Jim, "You're my everything. I love you, James."

"And, I love you," Jim grinned, "Much more than I ever expected to. But you're my everything, I don't ever need anything else, Mickael."

Mick's smile grew at those words, he gave Jim's lips another peck, knowing that much more could be saved until after his important question was asked, "Hurry!" He gave Jim's butt a slap before heading out of their room and down to the kitchen. Mick eagerly lit the candles and double checked that the ring was in his pocket; he just about slipped in away before Jim came into the room.

Mick was so happy to see those chocolate-brown eyes lighting up, "It's beautiful, Micky," Jim took Mick's hand that he was holding out, and followed him to the table, blushing when Mick pulled out his seat and sat him down, "Such a gentleman."

"What else do you expect?" He then took his own seat, holding Jim's hand before the man could start eating, "Enjoy."

"I will." Jim smiled, squeezing Mick's hand before the man let go. They eat in near silence, chatting softly, exchanging sweet nothings and fond memories; Mick took to feeding Jim about half-way through, the older eagerly returning the favour, it wasn't long before they finished, both glad now that their stomachs were filled.

Mick took Jim's hand again, "I wanted to ask something."

"Yeah? Go ahead then."

Mick melted at the smile he got from Jim; he was more than happy with his decision, everything about Jim sent him spiraling into another world, completely taken by the man's beauty. Mick's free hand grasped the ring, he then brought Jim's hand over and kissed the top, "Will you marry me?" He opened his hand, placing the ring onto one of Jim's fingers.

"Oh Mick...I'd love to," A smile broke out across Jim's features, and Mick smiled too, "You didn't have to get a ring though."

"It's not an engagement ring. It's just _something_ until the wedding day. So everyone truly knows that you're mine."

"You're so sweet Mick. I figured a problem though."

"Huh?" Mick's smile dropped, "What is it?"

"I'm already married to you, silly. I don't need a ring or a piece of paper to prove that. You're mine, you always will be, and I won't let you go, not even at the end."

"No. You may not need it, and I don't. But an adoption agency might. I want to legally say you're mine, and...Have something other than our animals running around."

Jim grinned at that, "Okay," He leaned over and kissed Mick, "There's a table in the way, can we go cuddle on the sofa?"

"Okay." They both got up, Mick blowing out the candles before taking Jim's hand again and leading him through to the living room; they sat on the couch together and happily cuddled up. Jim reached over and flicked the t.v on before turning to Mick.

"Are you sure you want a child?"

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, I know how much you want one, I'd never keep that away from you. And, maybe it will end up being 'children'. If you want."

"Mick, I'd love to," Jim grinned, "And you really want to?"

"Yes! Stop being silly. I'd love to start our own little family. Me, you, the dog, the cats and some babies..." Mick smiled and kissed Jim, "It's a beautiful thought."

"Even if those babies aren't ours?"

"It doesn't matter if they're not biologically ours. They'll be ours anyway, we'll raise them however we want to. They'll call us daddy. No-one else."

"Well then. I hope everything will be okay." Jim gave a grin, and before Mick could say anything, he brought him into a kiss. Mick happily let his lips melt with Jim's, his hands wandering when their tongues met; Jim already felt breathless, he let his own hands wander over Mick, tugging at his shirt a little.

They pressed against each other, letting their love and lust flow; Jim's legs tangled around Mick's and his hands slid down to Mick's butt, grabbing on. Mick broke the kiss, panting softly, "We should probably go upstairs before we fall off the sofa."

"Okay." Jim breathed, smiling softly; they both moved, taking each others hand then eagerly heading upstairs to continue their fun. Both of them lost in thoughts of their future...


End file.
